


You Got Me Trippin'

by RedRedRover



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Descriptions of light injuries, Gender Neutral Farmer, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trip on Sam’s skateboard and hit your head. Sam is extremely (and unnecessarily) worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sam/Farmer fic, because Sam needs more love

You wished you could stop your head from spinning long enough to tell Sam to calm down.

 

It was your fault anyway. You were the one who had rushed into his room without looking where you were going, and it only made sense that his skateboard would have been lying around somewhere. One misplaced footstep on it had sent you skidding to the side, head hitting the doorframe with a wooden  _ THUNK _ .

 

As your head spun and your right temple throbbed with steady points of pain, you could vaguely recognize Sam’s voice reaching painful volumes through the ringing in your ears. He was calling for someone, Jodi, you think.

 

“Oh god are you alright?” He hovered over you, babbling and fidgeting. “God that was so loud I practically  _ felt  _ it are you okay should I take you to Harvey can you even hear me?” He panicked, hands shaking.

 

“I’m fine, Sam.” You stumbled to your feet, using his shoulders to balance yourself.

 

As he continued his barrage of questions, Jodi burst into the room and ran up to the two of you in a panic. “Dear Yoba! Sammy what happened? I heard a crash from the dining room!”

 

“It’s alright, Jodi.” You attempted to console both the panicking Sam and the concerned Jodi, even as your head throbbed. “I just slipped, it’s no big- WHOA!”

 

In one fell swoop, Sam had swept your legs out from under you and hoisted you up, carrying you bridal-style. He was practically ranting at this point, and you could tell he was fully prepared to run you halfway across town if need be.

 

“Sam? Lay them down, I'll get a rag and some water. There's no need for Harvey yet if they're still conscious,” Jodi instructed, hoping it would calm her frantic son, before shooting you an unreadable expression and letting out a low hiss. “That's one heck of a bump you got there.”

 

“Really, really, it’s  _ fine. _ ” Your insistence fell on deaf ears as Sam settled you down onto his bed and Jodi bustled off to the kitchen. “I’ve probably gotten worse in the mines, anyway. It’s no big-”

 

“You’ve gotten WORSE?!?” Sam nearly shrieked, though he clammed up fairly quickly when he saw you flinch. “Sorry.”

 

As you sighed deeply and sat up, you attempted another try at a full thought. “Look, I'm fine. Just please, sto-” just as you swung your feet over the edge of the bed, Jodi shuffled into the room with a pot of cold water and few dishrags on her arm. 

 

“Now Sam, can you hold this on the injury?” She passed Sam a damp rag and he pressed it carefully to the side of your aching head. You flinched slightly at the sudden cold, and felt Sam’s hand tense against you.

 

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” He asked, practically ghosting the rag over your skin. 

 

“No no, you're fine, really.” You reassured him for the umpteenth time. Jodi gave a small smile and a low chuckle at the exchanges between the two of you. 

 

“Well,” she began, setting the pot of water on Sam’s dresser, “Sam it looks like you have got this covered, and the last thing the new farmer needs is loud noises. So I'm going to take Vincent to the beach. Just make sure they stay awake.” And with that she was out of the room with the door shut behind her, leaving you and Sam alone in his bedroom.

 

“Really, Sam. I’m totally fine,” you try to insist, Sam leaning dangerously close into your personal space. “You don’t need to worry about me.” 

 

“Sorry.” He muttered, almost inaudibly. “I should have put it somewhere else, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

 

“Sam, listen, I really appreciate it, but I'm totally fine. It's just a little bump-” While you didn't see much in the scramble after hitting your head, the one thing that everyone should have seen but didn't was where the skateboard rolled after your fall. Specifically, right next to Sam’s bed. Another misplaced footstep sent Sam stumbling forward onto the bed, pinning you beneath him. You both let out a pained  _ OOF  _ as your foreheads collided.

 

“Twice in one day?” You groaned, rubbing the second blossoming bruise. Sam looked remarkably similar to a deer in the headlights, eyes blown wide and completely motionless.

 

“I-I-I-” Sam could really only stammer at that point, his brain too busy working out a hundred things to remember how to properly talk.

 

“If you say sorry again I’m gonna swat you.” You chuckled, looking up to the mirrored bruise slowly beginning to form on Sam’s forehead. “Hey, we match!”

 

For the first time during your visit, he also let out a small chuckle, that turned into a genuine laugh, “Yeah, I guess we do.” You giggled at his response, and Sam felt his face heat up. “I, uh…. I should really put that away if I'm not using it next time,” he said, giving a nervous grin. 

 

You smiled, leaning up slightly to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Definitely,” You murmured. Sam froze, the blush already on his face increasing tenfold. He gulped, leaning in slightly until your noses were practically touching.

 

“C-Can I…?” He stammered, his breathing shaky and nervous. You smiled and leaned up to catch him in a chaste kiss. He melted into it almost immediately, teasing at your lower lip with his teeth and relishing in your gentle sighs. His hands drifted up to gently cup the sides of your face, and you buried your fingers in the soft, worn fabric of his old jacket. You could feel his heartbeat thundering nervously against his chest as you ran your tongue over his lips.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, your noses gently bumping together as he did. He was red up to the tips of his ears, and you were sure your face looked very similar. He opened his mouth to speak, but the only sound that left was a small, anxious whine. 

 

You couldn’t help it. You started laughing, grabbing Sam’s face and nuzzling your noses together. He started chuckling too, gently reciprocating the eskimo kiss.

 

“Is hitting my head all it took to get you to kiss me?” You murmured. “I should have done that forever ago.”

 

“Hey! I was worried about you!” He pouted, despite the cheeky twinkle in his eye.

 

“You’re a dork.” You teased, lightly pinching his nose. He grinned, planting a kiss on the bruise blossoming on your forehead.

  
“Yeah, but now I’m  _ your _ dork.”


End file.
